Frayed Knots
by EidenLo
Summary: Isla Dearlove is reaped for the sixty ninth Hunger Games, meaning her father has now lost his second child to the Capitol. Not only will she see her brothers friend Finnick once again, but he'll be training her for the fight for her life.


I had not seen my little sister that morning. I felt a stab of guilt through me that I had not been there whilst she was getting ready; I was too caught up pulling in the last fish nets, cursing at the rips, caused by the storm the night before. The real was storm was yet to come though. Today was another reaping day.

The morning went in a blur; I put on my blue dress and brushed out my dirty blonde hair with my fingers. My father gave me a tight squeeze after hugging Georgiana and whispering words of reassurance in her ear. I took my thirteen year old sisters hand and gave it a squeeze as we walked along with the masses of other district four children.

It appeared the same as any other reaping day. I'd already been through five, but nerves still tingled in my fingertips, as I looked across the grey faces listening to a Capitol representative shrill out the usual proceedings.

I watched carefully as the capitolian, Trinskella Riola, rummaged through the bowl and pulled out a crisp piece of white paper.

"...the tribute for the sixty-ninth Hunger Games is, Isla Dearlove" my blood froze for a moment as I processed what had just happened. I heard a scream of 'No' from behind me, and turned seeing my sister with tears running down her face. I sent her a reassuring smile. I confidently walked out of line towards the stage, trying to persuade myself it would be alright.

"Come, come my dear." Trinskella smiled offering me her hand as I took my place beside her. She began to walk to the other bowl and rummage around for the male tribute. I felt like everyone's eyes were on me as I glanced over the crowd. My sister had now been allowed to stand with my father and she held on tightly to his side. I could see he forced a smile at me, tears apparent, but unshed in his eyes.

"Laurent O'Connor" I glanced over to where Trinskella had called the boy's name from.

"I volunteer as tribute." Tobias Alcott's voice rung out throughout the crowds. There had been little surprise at the announcement however; everybody knew he was going to be a career tribute this year.

He jogged his way up on stage a cocky smile plastered on his face. He looked me up and down and stuck his hand out to me. I firmly shook it back. No words escaped from my mouth.

"And who may you be?" Trinskella's voice rung.

"Tobias Alcott" he responded confidently.

"Well we have our two tributes, congratulations district four, and may the odds be ever in your favour."

We were quickly ushered off the stage and into the justice building, where I let out a big sigh and noticed my hands were shaking.

"Come this way, miss" A peace keeper escorted me. I didn't bother asking questions, instead just followed him into a small office space.

"Isla!" My little sister called out to me. My eyes began to water as I saw her run up to me. I held her tightly in my arms.

"I'm going to win this, okay?" I said holding her head way from me. She nodded firmly and I pulled her in for a hug. Pulling away once again I saw my father standing behind her. He hugged me tightly once more.

"You know how to swim, and tie knots and your an excellent climber, and don't think I haven't seen you with a spear. You can really win this." He whispered rapidly in my ears. I nodded into his shoulder.

"Alright time's up." A peacekeeper interrupted. I quickly pecked my father on the cheek and watched them leave. I threw Georgiana a smile of reassurance, but I don't think I was fooling anybody.

* * *

I'm carted onto a train before I can completely comprehend what is happening. I follow the arrogant Tobias in front of me, who has picked up an irritable swagger in his walk.

"This is Mags, and I am Finnick Odair" Finnick announced to the two of us as he gestured for us to take a seat on the chairs in the carriage. "We will be your mentors for the short time before your games. Make use of us."

I had already met Finnick Odair, only once before, however the last time I had seen him he was in a bit of a state. We all were. My brother, Henri, had just died in the sixty sixth hunger games and Finnick had grown up with him and mentored him. He came to give us his condolences for our loss, but he ended up staying with me whilst my father and sister were out at the market. I could tell the guilt was consuming him, and I had only hoped I had helped relieve some of it. We talked for three solid hours that day, but he had to leave for the capitol. I hadn't seen him since then.

"Your training will be intense, both survival and physical." Finnick looked sternly at both of us. "Whatever you think you know about these games, you're probably wrong, it will be the hardest time in your life." Finnick caught my gaze and we locked eyes. I could feel my heart rate increase. "Most importantly, you need to put on a show, get these people to fall in love with you, that's how you're going to get sponsors, that's how you're going to survive. It starts the moment you set foot in the capitol." I looked over to Mags, she sent me a heartfelt smile and I returned it.


End file.
